In recent years, electronic apparatuses called “wearable devices”, which users can wear (put on), have been gaining in popularity. The wearable device has a shape of, for example, a watch, glasses, a ring, a bracelet, a necklace, or a sticking plaster. The user can obtain various kinds of information by a display or a speaker which is provided on a wearable device that the user wears.
In some cases, such a wearable device is equipped with a biological sensor for acquiring the user's biological information. The biological sensor can detect biological information such as the user's pulse, ECG (electrocardiogram), or body temperature.
In the meantime, in some cases, the detected biological information is not only stored, but is also transmitted to a server over a network. Since the wearable device is driven by a battery, efficient transmission of biological information may possibly be required in order to suppress power consumption.